The Secret of Stiles
by iamunleashed
Summary: Stiles has a secret he never told anyone- the girl. The girl only he could see, that he believed was in his head. But the girl has a secret of her own. Eventual Sterek. Rated T for now, might change to M later on.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is Sterek story. I just put Stiles as the main character because well he is. This is my first Teen Wolf story so please review. I will warn right now that there'll probably be long periods of time in between updates because, quite frankly, I'm slow and take a while before I am happy with the final product, and not even then. So please be patient. I'd like to blame Teresa (hisshissmotherfuckerr on tumblr) for getting me into the show and Sterek. This is all her fault. I'd just like to thank my beta (aplaceofmyimagining on tumblr) for well editing this. I know this chapter is a bit short but it's supposed to lay the ground work for the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the OC for she is my own creation. **

Prologue

Stiles had a secret, a secret he never told anyone-not even Scott. That secret was the girl. The girl only he had been able to see since his mother had passed away. He was in his room crying when he heard a small, "Are you okay?" He looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and wide hazel eyes in front of him. She was as big as him, and if Stiles hadn't been so preoccupied with his sadness and guilt, he would have thought that she was very pretty. She had comforted him, and when his dad came into his room, she had disappeared. Stiles never told anyone about the girl because he knew they would take her away from him. Make him take more meds and get rid of the one thing has life that made everything better. He told her everything and she always listened to him. She never made him feel less than what he was. She made him feel better. So he kept her a secret so that she would never to go away. He had no idea what he'd do without her. So as time went on, she stayed with him, listening and offering advice. If she was real, Stiles would say that she was his friend.


	2. Stiles' bad day well month

**A/N: WOOT! Second chapter! Hopefully I can keep this up and won't abandon this in the middle of the story! We're finally getting into the gritty stuff here! Enjoy! I need to credit for my beta (same screen name as last time) for beta-ing (is that a word? Oh well I'm making a word) this fic for me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I'm just a college student with a minimum wage job. I can't afford to own this. Teen Wolf is property of Jeff Davis and MTV, I think.**

To say Stiles had an easy day would be a lie. To start things off, he overslept so he skipped breakfast. Then his car wouldn't start at first and when it did, he found that he was low on gas. He didn't have time to fill it up, so he just hoped that he had enough to get to school. When he finally arrived at school, he had to rush to his first class and was almost late. He then proceeded to fail his chemistry quiz and get another detention, which meant he couldn't go to lacrosse practice. Then Scott had some wolf stuff to do, so Stiles went home by himself. But he forgot he didn't have enough gas, so his car stopped on the way home. Which was why he was now walking back to get gas from the gas station a while back, muttering to himself, cursing his day.  
"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" a voice said beside him.  
Stiles quickly turned to the side. It was the girl, the girl who made everything better. She no longer looked like the little girl who came to him all those years ago. She was as tall as Stiles and had a lean body. She wore dark-wash tight jeans (not skinny jeans) and black combat boots. She wore a dark jean jacket with a dark colored tank top underneath. Her long brown hair was in a braid, she never wore makeup and the only jewelry she wore was a small circular gold in color disk, with a small unidentifiable jewel in the middle, on a black string around her neck. Her eyes were still wide and brown but not as innocent anymore. She was still just as pretty but to Stiles, it didn't really matter because he never really noticed it. In a way, she was sort of a friend to him, except he believed she wasn't real, that she was all in his head as a sort of coping mechanism for everything happening is his life.  
"Well I think the fact that I'm talking to you is a sign I'm a bit insane," he replied.  
"If it's any consolation, sanity is boring."  
She smiles and they walked in sync, as they always did everything in sync, convincing Stiles even more that she was a figment of his imagination. They never touched and Stiles never tried because he was scared that she'd disappear.  
"So what happened today?" she asked, because she only showed up when things weren't going right in Stiles' life or when he couldn't deal with something.  
"A lot," was his reply.  
"Care to elaborate?"  
Stiles proceeded to tell her everything that happened that day. As always, she gave him a sympathetic ear, listening to what he had to say without interrupting. When he was done, she smiled at him.  
"Well I'm sure that the rest of your day will be fantastic!" she exclaimed brightly.  
Stiles laughed, "Sometimes I wish you were real."  
"What makes you think I'm not?" she stated in all seriousness.  
Stiles turned to look at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Listen, just because I'm not flesh and blood, it doesn't mean that I'm not real in here," she stated tapping her head.  
"So you're saying you're just in my head?"  
"Maybe."  
Stiles turned to look ahead. He didn't feel like discussing this anymore because, quite frankly it made his head hurt. Also, he could see the gas station up ahead. He knew she was going to disappear as soon as he got there, so he turned to her again.  
"Will I see you when I'm done?"  
"Of course, when do you not?"  
Stiles smiled and walked the rest of the way by himself.

An hour later, Stiles was in his room doing homework. The girl was helping him when he had trouble, as she always did. But in the middle of all this, he got a phone call.  
"Who is it?" the girl asked.  
"Derek," Stiles groaned.  
"Well you should probably answer it."  
"What do you want Derek?" Stiles answered irritated.  
"I need to come over here," Derek replied.  
"Why?"  
"Just come over here."  
Stiles gave another irritated sigh. "Fine. I'll be there in a few."  
Stiles hung up before Derek could give a reply.  
"What's happening?" the girl asked.  
"Derek wants me to go over to the warehouse."  
"Did he say why?"  
"Of course not. This is Derek we're talking about. He never gives a reason as to why he does anything."  
"Are you going to go?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Because I know if I don't, he'll come barging over here and force me to come with him."  
"He'll come here?"  
"Yes, I just said that."  
"Are you saying he cares?"  
"No."  
"You sure?"  
"Uh, yeah. Why should he care?"  
"Maybe he likes you," she said in a singsong voice.  
"No he doesn't."  
"Yes he does."  
"Oh be quiet. He does not!" Stiles started blushing.  
"Oh my god you like him back!"  
"No I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"Oh my god no I don't!"  
She didn't reply back; she just smirked, as if she knew something that Stiles was hiding.  
"You know you can't hide anything from me," the girl said.  
Stiles looked at her. "I know."  
"So why are you denying your feelings for Derek?"  
"Because I really don't have any!"  
She just gave him a look.  
"Okay, but it's just a tiny crush!" Stiles admitted.  
"Finally you admit it!"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter because I highly doubt he likes me back."  
"How are you so sure?"  
"Because he's made no indication that he does. He just glares at me all the time and barely speaks to me."  
"Maybe he can't control himself around you."  
"Oh right. I'm sure."  
"Stiles listen to me. You should never ever sell yourself short. You're an amazing person and anybody would be lucky to have you. If Derek can't see how awesome you are, then he's an idiot, okay?"  
"Yeah, all right," Stiles said, unconvincingly.  
"I'm serious, Stiles."  
"I know you are."  
She sighed. "Well you should probably go, so Derek doesn't start to worry too much."  
Stiles rummaged around getting his keys and phone. Before he left, he turned to the girl. "Are you going to be here when I get back?"  
"Do you even need to ask?"  
"No," Stiles smiled and left to go to Derek's house.

The next few weeks, Stiles was busy with the kanima, Gerard, and everything else going on in his life. The girl was there whenever he needed her and even if he didn't. But after everything died down, Stiles found himself having to deal with the whole Lydia/Jackson thing. He had to accept the fact that Lydia will never be with him, but that doesn't mean it was any easier.  
"I wish this feeling would go away," Stiles said to the girl.  
The girl and him were sitting on his bed discussing the events of the past few weeks.  
"I'm sure it will."  
"I highly doubt it."  
"At first, it'll seem like that, but one day you'll wake up and realize that the hurt is gone."  
"How would you know?"  
"Just trust me. I do."  
Stiles didn't reply. He didn't know why he was questioning her. She always gave him good advice. She was never wrong.  
"How long will it take before it goes away?" Stiles asked.  
"A while."  
"A while? You can't give anything more specific?"  
"No. For some people, it takes a month, while others, it takes years. It depends on the person and how deep the feelings are."  
"She's been my crush since first grade and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."  
"Are you actually in love with her or who you want her to be?"  
"Uh- I don't know. How am I supposed to know?"  
"I guess you can't, not right now at least. But in a while, you'll be able to have a guess."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, if in a little while, it doesn't hurt, maybe you weren't really in love with her. If not, then you're basically screwed."  
"Wow, thanks for that."  
"I tell it how it is."  
Stiles sighed. He wished he could just lay here for hours and not do anything. After everything that had happened, he just wanted peace and quiet. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Sure enough, his phone went off and it was Scott texting him. He was asking Stiles if he wanted to hang out.  
"Scott wants to hang out," he commented.  
"Well then you should."  
"But I don't want to."  
"You've been though a lot lately and you both need each other. You should take advantage of the peace you've got because it won't last long."  
Stiles sighed again. "All right, I'll go."

The next few months were relatively peaceful even though the threat of the pack of the Alphas loomed. They hadn't shown any signs of aggression, in fact they'd been fairly quiet.  
"I don't like this," Derek said.  
Everyone was at the Hale House, discussing the pack of Alphas.  
"What don't you like?" Scott asked.  
"The quiet. The Alphas haven't done anything. They haven't shown any sign of them existing except for the symbol on the door. It's making me anxious. What are they waiting for?"  
"Maybe they're trying to see how good you are as an Alpha," Stiles suggested.  
Derek glowered at him.  
"What?" Stiles asked.  
"Stiles makes a good point," Peter commented," Maybe they're trying to see what kind of Alpha you are. If you're a strong, good Alpha, they'll back away. If not, well…"  
"Well what?" Scott asked.  
"They'll attack or try to gain control of the pack," Derek said.  
"Well just hope they find that everything is good here," Stiles said.  
"Here's to hoping," Peter said.  
Unfortunately for the pack, that was not the Alphas' agenda. They were planning on attacking, even if Derek was a good Alpha. But they needed leverage. They were staking out the pack to see who was closest to Derek. They wanted to see who Derek cared about the most, but so far, they had nothing. It seemed as if Derek didn't care about anyone, at all. He was cold and pushed everyone away. But if they had paid very close attention, they would have noticed that Derek pushed Stiles away the most out of everyone. It was as if he was scared to let Stiles close to him, to let him in. But they didn't notice this at all.

Derek wished he hadn't come back to Beacon Hills. Every day he was reminded that his family was gone and he had no one. But lately, he's found himself drawn to someone. Someone who got under his skin and annoyed him to no end. That someone was Stiles. At first he found him annoying and irritating, but eventually, Stiles grew on him. Derek found out that Stiles was brave, loyal, and quite smart. But he couldn't let Stiles in. He couldn't let Stiles see the real him. Because if he does, he'll be vulnerable and open to attack. People will use Stiles to get to him and he can't have that. He can't be weak; he won't allow it. But what he's failed to see is that he's scared to let Stiles in because he is scared of getting hurt or Stiles betraying him. He couldn't trust anymore because the last time he trusted anyone, he lost his whole family. So to Derek, it was better for everyone if he never gave in to his feelings for Stiles, no matter how much it hurts.

A few weeks passed and Derek was slipping up. He found himself standing closer to Stiles, finding any reason to touch him, to be near him. The Alphas began to notice; Derek had fallen in love with a human, a weak, pathetic human. It would be easy for them to get leverage over him. They'd be able to use this human to get Derek to surrender his pack. It was simple and they could see no complications.  
Oh how wrong they would be.

Stiles hadn't meant to go out so late at night, but he was hungry and they had no food at home. So he went grocery shopping. He was completely alone as he walked to his car. If he had super wolf hearing, he'd be able to hear the footsteps around him. But he didn't, so he had no idea people were behind him. Not until it was too late.

(MORNING)  
"Has anyone seen Stiles?" Scott asked the pack.  
They all shook their heads. "Why are you asking?" Derek inquired.  
"We were supposed to hang out today but he never answered my calls and whenever I went to his house, his car wasn't in the driveway and his bed hadn't been slept in."  
"Did you ask his dad?" Jackson asked.  
"No."  
"Well maybe he's with him," Derek said.  
"I don't think so," Peter said cutting in.  
"Why?" Scott asked.  
"One of the Alphas came up to me and gave me this," Peter held up a note. "He told me to give this to Derek."  
Derek took the note from Peter and read it, his eyes flashing red as he did so.  
"What does it say?" Scott asked.  
"We have the human. Unless you want him to die, come meet us to negotiate your surrender," Derek read.  
"Your surrender?" Isaac asked.  
"They want him to give up his pack so they can have control over all of you," Peter explained.  
"Why?" Jackson asked.  
"I don't know they just do," was Peter's reply.  
"What are we going to do Derek? We can't just let Stiles die!" Isaac said.  
Derek looked conflicted. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let Stiles die, but he didn't want to lose his pack.  
"I don't know," Derek finally said softly, after a few moments of inner conflict.

Stiles woke up in a dimly light, strange room. His hands were above his head and he could feel cold metal against his skin, which meant he was chained up to something. Thankfully, he still had all his clothes on. His head was throbbing a little, obviously from where they hit him. He thought there was no one else in the room until he looked up. The girl was here, looking surprised to see where Stiles was.  
"Help me," he said.  
He didn't know why he said that. She was in his head; she couldn't help him or find help. All she did was look at him before disappearing.  
He heard footsteps and a tall, broad-shouldered guy appeared. He had dirty blonde hair and large red eyes. He smiled, showing his fangs.  
"I see our guest is awake. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" the man asked.  
"Nope. I think I'm good," Stiles replied.  
"Well, that's good because you aren't getting anything. I hope you're getting comfortable."  
"Why? Are you going to talk me to death?"  
The man smiled even wider. He pulled out a short, wide rod and pressed it against Stiles' stomach. Stiles was bombarded with pain as he was electrocuted. His screams echoed across the room, and when it was over, Stiles was breathing hard.  
"I know people who wouldn't hesitate to rip your throat out," Stiles spat out.  
"Yes, your Alpha, Derek. I gave him an ultimatum, you or the pack. I think you know what he'll pick."  
Stiles could feel himself filling with dread. Derek would never put Stiles above the pack. He'd always pick the pack first. Stiles was going to die, he just knew it. He was never going to see his dad or his friends again. His dad was going to be devastated, and he'll probably either work or drink himself to death. The only positive thing Stiles could find from all this was that he was going to see his mom again.  
"Well, if you already know what he's going to do, why not just kill me?" Stiles remarked.  
"I want you to be there when he chooses his pack over you and I want him to watch me kill you. Not to mention I want to see you suffer."  
"Why do you want me to suffer?" Stiles asked. "What did I ever do to you?"  
"My little sister didn't do anything to anyone and yet humans killed her because of what she was born with. My mate never did anything, in fact, he hated violence and they brutally murdered him because he was my mate. I have been hunted by humans my whole life because I had no choice with what I was born with."  
Stiles was silent. He didn't really know what to say to that. He guessed that the humans who attacked this man's family must have been hunters. "I'm sorry about what happened to you but I'm not like that! My best friend's a werewolf and I would never side with hunters. I know that werewolves aren't always evil and that it's a decision they make."  
"I doesn't matter, all humans must pay."  
"But Derek's pack isn't human. Why do you want them?"  
"I want every werewolf under my control. Then we can wage a war against humans."  
Stiles just looked at him. This guy was completely psycho; he was exactly like Kate Argent just on a different spectrum.  
"I'm done talking now. Let's continue."  
Stiles felt the electrocution rod again and again and again. The man kept electrocuting him, until he blacked out from the pain.

Stiles woke up groggily and in pain. He was alone again and he was unsure of how long he was out. He tried to find a comfortable position but all he could feel was pain. After a few seconds of trying and failing, he gave up. Right then, he heard a door open and someone approaching. It wasn't the man from before; it was a woman with short dark red hair, yellow eyes, and a pretty face. She didn't say anything to him; in fact, she didn't even look at him. She just went over to him and unchained him. He collapsed to the ground. She went behind him and cuffed his hands behind back. She made him get up and walk to the door. He went up the stairs and towards the front of the house. The man was waiting for him, and when he saw Stiles, he harshly grabbed his arm. He then dragged Stiles out of the house and into the forest. Stiles didn't know where he was at all; he just kept walking. They walked for a very long time and Stiles' legs were getting tired. They finally stopped in a clearing, and Stiles' knees gave out, so he collapsed onto the ground. The man stood next to him, gripping his shoulder. They waited for a few seconds when Derek appeared. He was completely alone.  
"Derek Hale, have you made a decision?" the man asked Derek.  
"You know, it's not an easy decision to make. You shouldn't have made me make it."  
The man smiled. "I don't care how easy or how hard it was for you. What is your decision Derek Hale?"  
"You know my name but I don't know yours."  
"That's not important. Did you make a decision?"  
"No."  
The man's nostrils glared and his eyes glowed red. "If you didn't make a decision, why are you here?"  
"I was hoping to appeal to you to let Stiles go."  
"Now why would I do that? I have leverage over you. You can't attack me without worrying about the safety of this boy."  
"Stiles is the son of this town's sheriff. If Stiles doesn't return home, you can bet that his dad will leave no stone unturned to find his son. So unless you want the Sheriff to find you and make you a target for the hunters in the town, I suggest you give the boy back."  
The man took Derek's word to consideration. Then he smirked, "Then I guess the only course of action would be to kill him."  
"There'll be an investigation if you do and it'll lead straight to you."  
"Not if I make it lead back to you."  
Derek's eyes grew wide and fearful. The man smiled. "I'll let him live if you give up your pack."  
Derek was conflicted. He didn't want Stiles to die but he didn't want to give up his pack to this monster. He was at a loss of what to do.  
"You have five seconds," the man said.  
Five seconds? That wasn't enough time to come to a decision.  
"Five."  
Stiles or the pack? On one hand, Derek needed a pack. It was the sign of an Alpha if they had a pack. But on the other hand, he loved Stiles and he could rebuild his pack with him by his side.  
"Four"  
But what about Isaac? Who was going to look after him? Who knew what this man was planning? And besides if he chose Stiles over the pack, Stiles would hate him for it.  
"Three."  
Derek didn't know what to do. He couldn't challenge this man on his own. He'd need a pack with him.  
"Two."  
The man had his hand near Stiles' throat, ready to give the final blow. Derek couldn't make this kind of decision, either he'd lose his pack or he'd lose Stiles, and he didn't want to lose either of them.  
"One."  
"HEY!" a voice shouted from the darkness.  
The man's head whipped up and Stiles' eyes were open wide. From the darkness of the forest, emerged two figures: one tall boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, and the other an unidentifiable gender with a hoodie covering its face. The boy was wearing dark clothes and had no weapons on him. The other figure, on the other hand, had an arrow nocked in the bow, which was aimed at the man.  
"Let him go!" the boy said. He was obviously the one who had spoken before.  
"I thought I told you to come alone!" the man shouted at Derek.  
"I did. They're not with me!" Derek replied, genuinely surprised.  
"Let him go," the boy said again.  
"Or else what?" the man asked his arm inching towards Stiles' neck.  
"My sister here will plunge the arrow into your neck," the boy pointed towards the other figure.  
"I can intercept it!" the man replied.  
"Then she'll shoot another while you're distracted."  
"I highly doubt she's faster than me!"  
The boy didn't reply back. Neither Derek nor the man noticed the vine creeping up behind the man until it went up in the air and twined itself around the man's wrist. He looked at it in surprised as it yanked his arm back and pulled him to the ground. As soon as he hit the floor, more vines wrapped around his wrists and ankles, keeping him down.  
"Did I forget to mention her magical powers?" the boy remarked, smiling.  
The boy's sister went up to Stiles, undid the cuffs, and helped him up. She pushed him to Derek and pulled out a dagger. She walked over to the man and crouched down near him. Derek and Stiles couldn't see what was happening. All they heard was the man asking her fearfully, "What are you?"  
"Your worst nightmare," was her quiet response as she slashed his throat. She got up and turned to face Derek and Stiles, her eyes glowing red.  
Suddenly, another man came running at her and tackled her. Her hood slipped off when she fell. The other man had his hand up; claws extended, poised to kill when the boy let out a growl and attacked him. They landed on the ground and the man managed to slip out the boy's reach. When he sat up, he saw the boy's eyes glowing red and his fangs were out. He turned his head to look at the boy's sister and saw that she no longer had red eyes; instead they were a more pinkish hue. His eyes grew wide in fear as he realized what she was, so he scrambled up and ran off. Both the boy and his sister got up at the same time. The boy turned to face her and then shrugged. She turned around and faced Derek and Stiles. Stiles gave a large gasp when he saw her face, for it was the girl, the one he believed was imaginary all these years.

**A/N: cliffhanger! I have the next chapter written out on paper and I just need to type it up and send it to my beta to get her to beta it. So maybe in about a week or so. I wish I could have regular updates like every Thursday but my muse is an ass and I have college stuff so I can't. I mean I might have an update once a week and then not update for like two or three weeks. So just be patient cause my updating won't be regular, at all.**


	3. Chloe

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! WOOT! So like I was reading the reviews for the previous chapter and I forgot that you readers don't live in my head so you had no idea about that twist. He. He. Oops. So here's the next chapter with a bit of an explanation sorta. This also ends with a twist, but not a bad one. Again, like I said before, I wish I could have a sort of regular update with this story but I have school and so does my beta so it'll take me a while before I even get the chapter written down on paper. I also have no idea how this story is gonna go, I mean I have a sort of idea but my mind doesn't like borders or outlines like that, so I apologize in advance for any feels I give anyone. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the girl and the storyline, sorta. I also hold the rights of my explanations here because they are mine and mine alone. **

"You," Stiles gasped, "You're real?"  
She looked almost exactly as Stiles had always seen her. The only difference was that her eyes didn't spark at all and she had a scar on her face that ran about two inches above her left eyebrow to about two inches down her cheek, not impairing her vision though.  
"Yes," was all she said in reply.  
"This whole time you've been real and you didn't tell me?"  
"You wouldn't have trusted me if you thought I was."  
"Yes I would have."  
"No you wouldn't. You'd convince yourself that I'd leave you, like you think everyone else in your life will do. What's the point in trusting anyone if they're gonna leave you? But if you thought I was in your head you'd know that I wouldn't leave."  
Stiles was stunned. It was almost exactly how he felt, scratch that; it was exactly how he felt. He never said anything about that to her before, so how did she know that? Could she tell or was she just guessing?  
"Uh… anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" Derek asked confused, interrupting Stiles' thoughts.  
Stiles turned to him. "Long story."  
Derek just looked at him with no reply. Stiles stared back and they had a staring contest for a few seconds before Stiles sighed.  
"Fine," Stiles said, "When my mom died, this girl came to me and helped me through it. No one else could see her. Over the years, I've been talking to her about everything in my life. I thought she was in my head but it turns out she's actually real. Crazy huh?"  
It felt weird to admit this. To admit that for years, he's been talking to someone he thought was in his mind. It felt weird especially to Derek of all people.  
"Uh, kinda," Derek said.  
But in truth, he was lying. He could understand where Stiles was coming from. When Derek lost his family, he wish he had someone to talk to, someone besides Laura. He wished he could have someone to admit his guilt to and they wouldn't judge him. The feeling was especially strong when Laura died. He felt even more alone with no one to talk to, to comfort him, real or imaginary. So he could understand why Stiles would talk to this girl, to confide in her. But he was never going to admit that. Ever.  
"Uh, well now that's out of the way," the boy said, interrupting Derek's thoughts.  
Derek and Stiles had forgotten the boy was there.  
"We should probably leave before the guy comes back with friends," he continued.  
That's when Derek remembered what had happened between the second Alpha and the siblings, the way the man had run off when he looked at the girl.  
"Wait a second, why did that guy run off when he saw you?" Derek said looking at the girl. "Who are you?"  
The girl shook her head. "Not here. We need to go somewhere else."  
Derek wanted to demand she tell him who she was, but he wasn't her Alpha so he couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. "All right, fine. Stiles, I'm taking you home."  
He lightly grabbed Stiles' arm and started walking. Stiles suddenly moaned in pain as he started to walk. Derek's head whipped back to Stiles, his eyes glowing red. "What did they do to you?" his voice angry.  
"I walked for like two miles, my legs are killing me," Stiles said, groaning in pain.  
"What else?"  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie to me Stiles. I can tell when you are lying to me."  
Stiles' heartbeat rose even more. He didn't want Derek to get angrier. But Stiles knew that Derek wouldn't relent until Stiles told him.  
"Electrocution," Stiles admitted, pointing to the dead Alpha.  
Derek let out an angry growl. "I'm going to kill them."  
"Not right now," the girl said. "You can't fight them on your own. They'll slaughter you."  
"You fought them on your own."  
"No, my brother and I did."  
"Then help me."  
"No. Stiles is in a lot of pain right now, and as much as I would like to go and make them pay, I won't. Because Stiles needs help and some of the wolves might be innocent."  
Derek growled even louder. "Innocent? They let a human get tortured! They stood by and did nothing while Stiles was-"  
"Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment Derek! You need to think logically or you're just the same as them!" the girl interrupted  
"Derek," Stiles softly said. "Listen to her. She's never been wrong before."  
Derek looked at Stiles and saw how much pain he was in. Stiles was sagging again, unable to stand on his own. Derek's anger dissipated and was replaced with concern. "Fine. I'll take him to Dr. Deaton. But both of you are coming with me. I want some answers.  
"Who's Dr. Deaton?" the boy asked.  
"The vet. He knows about the werewolf stuff, he's kind of like a supervet," the girl replied.  
"Do you know where he is?" Derek asked.  
"We'll follow you. Black Camaro right?"  
"Yeah."  
"All right. Let's go."

"What happened?" Scott asked, running to Stiles' side. "Who are they?"  
The group had arrived at the vet's office. The rest of the pack had been waiting there for Derek to come back. Scott was looking at the girl and the boy who had emerged from their car.  
"They helped us. Right now, we need to get Stiles inside. The bastards electrocuted him," was Derek's curt reply.  
Scott didn't question him any more, he just nodded and helped Derek carry Stiles inside. When they entered the examination room, Dr. Deaton made Stiles lie down.  
"Where did they electrocute you?" Dr. Deaton asked Stiles.  
"Stomach. Is my dad worried about me?" Stiles asked.  
"He doesn't know you're missing. He thinks you've been with me. My mom covered for you. You're also staying the night," Scott replied, concern evident in his face and posture.  
"Okay," Stiles was glad he didn't know.  
"You've got a lot of Wiccan herbs here, Dr. Deaton," the girl said.  
"Yeah, I do. How did you know that?" Dr. Deaton asked the girl.  
"Add that to my previous question. Who are you?" Derek asked. "You managed to kill and Alpha with little effort and the other Alpha ran in fear from you. Why?"  
The girl sighed. "My name's Chloe and this is my brother, Matthew."  
"Any last names?" the vet asked, giving Stiles pain medication.  
"No. We don't have any," Matthew replied.  
"Why?" Scott asked.  
"Because we don't need them okay?"  
"Are you really brother and sister?" Isaac asked, changing the subject.  
"Yes," Chloe said. "Anyways, as I was saying, Matthew and I are from a small town from Texas."  
"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.  
"Would you please let me continue and keep the questions till the end?" Chloe asked, exasperated.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Like I was saying, Matthew and I are from a small town in Texas. As Stiles already explained to Derek, Stiles has been seeing me since his mom died. I've been offering him moral support ever since. Please wait till I'm finished," she said as Scott opened his mouth to ask a question. He promptly closed his mouth.  
"I'll explain it all in just a second. When Stiles was taken, he asked me for help, so I came here as fast as possible. I was able to defeat the Alpha because my brother and I have been training to fight since we were little and we're both Alphas. Matthew's a werewolf Alpha whose pack is joined with mine because we're related and it was the best choice of action."  
"Are you a werewolf?" Scott asked, "Is that why the other guy was scared?"  
"No, that wasn't the reason why he was scared. I _sort of_ am a werewolf. The werewolf gene has become so distilled that the only werewolf traits I have are fangs and my eyes turn pink when I wolf out," Chloe replied.  
"Werewolf genes can't be distilled. They're the dominated gene," Derek said.

"Not unless there's another dominate gene in the mix," Peter said, starting to understand why the other Alpha had been afraid. To be honest, he was beginning to fear Chloe himself.  
"Another dominate gene? Like what?" Isaac asked.  
"The Wiccan gene," Chloe said.  
"Wiccan? Like witchcraft and potions and stuff?" Scott asked.  
"No." Chloe replied, with a tone like Scott had said something extremely stupid. "We're not witches. We have a limited arsenal of spells and we don't make potions. We mostly deal with herbs and the elements. We are, in a way, spiritual. We have special powers that are unique to each individual. We control our powers through emotions."  
"So are you like a vegan or something?" Scott asked.  
"Some Wiccans are. It's a personal choice we can make. It's not a requirement. I'm not a vegan because I like meat and my werewolf DNA contributes a bit. It's not very common for Wiccans to be vegan. It doesn't enhance or lessen our powers. It doesn't affect them in any way."  
"So he was scared of you because you're a Wiccan?" Derek asked getting back on subject.  
"Yes and no. Wiccans can be more powerful than werewolves because of our powers but sometimes we're not. It depends on the person and the powers. But the reason, he was scared of me was because he saw that I'm also part werewolf and an Alpha. That means I'm way more powerful than him and he stood no chance against me alone. "  
"Why Stiles? Why did you go to Stiles?" Scott asked, the question that was on his mind.  
Chloe shrugged. "Why not? I just did."  
If Chloe hadn't been what she was and able to mask her heartbeat, the werewolves in the room would have known she was lying. But they couldn't.  
"What are your powers?" Dr. Deaton asked. "If that's not to personal of a question."  
"I control the elements: earth, wind, fire, and water. I can also levitate objects," Chloe answered.  
"That's it?"  
Chloe nodded. "Yep , that's it."  
Dr. Deaton nodded. Even if the werewolves couldn't, Dr. Deaton could tell she was withholding information. But he didn't want to call her out on it because if she wanted to say, she would have.  
"How's Stiles doing?" Matthew asked, finally speaking up.  
Stiles had fallen asleep after Dr. Deaton gave him the pain medications.  
"He's in a lot of pain right now, especially his stomach because of the electrocution, but other than that, he's medically fine. He's just exhausted from that and the walking he had to do. When he wakes up tomorrow, I want you, Scott, to take away some of his pain. I'd suggest that the rest of the pack do the same, so he can at least function without being in severe pain," Dr. Deaton explained.  
"When did he fall asleep?" Chloe asked.  
"I believe it was right after Isaac asked if you were brother and sister," the vet asked.  
"Wait," Derek asked, a question forming, "Was your brother bitten? Is he also Wiccan?"  
"No and no. He was born werewolf," Chloe replied.  
"He was born werewolf and you're only part werewolf?" Derek asked, very confused.  
"We share the same human father but not the same mother, all right?" Matthew said. "We're half-siblings but we don't like to say that because our father's a major ass."  
They all were quiet for a second.  
"I'm sorry," Scott asked. "I know what that's like."  
"It's all right. Matthew gets testy around the mention of our father. We have bad memories associated with and we wish we weren't in any way associated with him. That's why we got rid of our last name," Chloe said.  
"Okay, now Scott, you take Stiles to your house. The rest of you, go home. Chloe, Matthew, do you have a place to stay?" Dr. Deaton asked.  
They both nodded.  
"Well good. Now get out, all of you."  
They all left, Scott carrying Stiles to his car. After he got Stiles in, Chloe approached him. "Scott would you do me a favor?"  
"Uh, yeah sure. What is it?"  
"Could you not tell Stiles what we talked about inside?"  
"When he wakes up, he's gonna have questions. What am I supposed to tell him?"  
"Just tell him that I asked you not to say anything because I want to tell him myself face to face."  
Scott looked at her. She was practically pleading him.  
"All right, fine."  
"Thank you Scott. You're a better friend than you give yourself credit for." She said before turning around to walk away.  
That's when Scott saw the tattoo on her right arm. It was a shield with an S on it.  
"Hey what does you're tattoo mean?" Scott asked her.  
"Uh," she said turning around and looking at it as if she forgot it was there. "It the emblem of my Wiccan clan-tribe-pack-group-thing. We all have them our arm."  
"Even the wolves?"  
"Even the wolves. I really should go. Bye Scott."  
"Oh, yeah bye."

Stiles woke up the next morning feeling groggy. He wasn't in too much pain, not like he was yesterday. He looked around and found he was in Scott's room. He sat up and groaned at the rush of pain is his stomach. Scott came rushing in and grabbed Stiles' arm. Stiles could feel some of the pain go away as Scott's face scrunched up in pain. Scott let go of Stiles' arm after a few seconds and had to sit down to catch his breath.  
"Hey man, you okay?" Stiles asked.  
Scott laughed. "You're the one in a lot of pain and you're asking me if I'm okay? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty fine, considering. My legs are a bit sore but I'm not so tired."  
"That's good. You hungry?"  
"Depends. Are you cooking?"  
Scott laughed again. "No, my mom made us some food. Do you want to go downstairs or do you want me to bring it up?"  
Stiles shook his head. "I'm gonna try to walk."  
"All right. Let me help you okay?"  
Stiles nodded. Scott stood up and offered his hand. Stiles took it and Scott helped him up. Stiles could feel the pain in his stomach rushing in. He grabbed onto Scott's shoulder and Scott grabbed Stiles' wait to keep him steady.  
"You good?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah. Just a sec," Stiles said.  
They stood still for a second or two before Stiles nodded to let Scott know he could walk again. Scott helped Stiles down the stairs, letting Stiles lean on him. When they got downstairs, Scott automatically made Stiles sit down. He made Stiles a plate of food and set it down in front of him before getting his own plate. Stiles had to eat slowly because of the pain. Scott noticed this, so he said, "The pack is coming here to help take away some of the pain away. I can also take some more pain away."  
"No, it's fine. I'll just wait for the pack," Stiles said.  
He wanted to argue but he knew it was pointless. They ate in silence with Scott looking at Stiles every now and then with concern. Stiles then piped up asking, "I think I missed a lot of Chloe's explanation yesterday. Her name is Chloe right?"  
"Yeah, it is."  
"What did she say?"  
"Uh, I can't really tell you because she asked me not to say anything because she wants to tell you herself," Scott rushed out, sounding a bit like Stiles when he rambled.  
"Oh, okay," Stiles said, a little disappointed. He wanted to know right now. Scott knew something he didn't and that bothered him.  
"Listen man, trust me, I don't want to keep you in the dark about this but she practically pleaded me not to say anything. She really wants to tell you herself."  
"All right fine."  
Stiles didn't have much time to dwell on this because the rest of the pack decided at that moment to come in. They came over and took some of Stiles' pain away, everyone except Peter because well, he's Peter. Stiles never had this many people willingly touch him like this. When they were done, Stiles felt a little better, being able to eat his food at a normal pace, at least.  
"How are you doing Stiles?" Isaac asked him.  
"Better than yesterday, I can tell you that much," Stiles replied.  
"That's good, you're feeling better," Peter said. "Now, what can you tell us about what happened yesterday?"  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," Derek said, glaring at Peter.  
"It's all right. I didn't see anyone except the Alpha and the woman who released me to take me to the Alpha. I don't even know where we were, I was so out of it. All I can tell you is that that man had a personal vendetta against all humans. Some hunters had killed his younger sister and his mate, so he's decided that all humans must pay. He was pretty crazy," Stiles said.  
"Would you be able to remember where they kept you?" Derek asked.  
Stiles shook his head. "When he took me to meet you, I was pretty much concentrating on the pain I was in. Sorry."  
"It's all right Stiles. All we can do is hope the rest of the pack doesn't have the same agenda," Derek said.  
"Yeah I guess. Can I go home now?"  
"Can you walk?" Scott asked.  
Stiles got up with relative ease and was able to walk without doubling over in pain. "Yeah."  
"I guess you can. Just take a shower, you kinda smell," Scott commented.  
"Gee thanks Scott," Stiles retorted sarcastically before going upstairs to take a shower.

About an hour later, Stiles was in the comfort of his own home. He somehow managed to convince the wolves that he didn't need any supervision and if anything happened, he'd shout. He face-planted onto his bed as soon as he got into his room.  
"Long morning?" a voice said to his side.  
Stiles quickly sprang up and turned around. He breathed a sigh of relief to see it was Chloe. She no longer looked like the girl he had seen for years.  
"So is this how you really look all the time?" Stiles asked her.  
"Yeah, I didn't have the scar when I first came here and when I got, I hid it away so you wouldn't suspect anything."  
"How did you manage to come here all the time without anyone noticing?"  
"That's actually what I wanted to talk about. Can I sit here?" she was pointing to the bed.  
Stiles nodded and she sat in front of him.  
"All right, this is going to be a long explanation. I'd like it if you waited till I finish to say anything okay?" Chloe said.  
Stiles nodded.  
Chloe took a deep breath. "Okay the first thing you need to know is that I'm not human. I'm what you could call a Wiccan wolf. I'm a Wiccan with very distilled wolf genes. The only werewolf traits I have are the fangs and my eyes change color. The man who attacked me, ran away because my eyes change color to light pink whenever I wolf out and use my powers at the same time. The color also means that I'm an Alpha and he saw that. Wiccans are more powerful than werewolves and I'm an Alpha Wiccan wolf. That means I'm like ten times more powerful than him alone. My brother, well, technically my half brother but I'm not getting into that right now, is a werewolf, also an Alpha. We basically share our pack because it was the best choice considering we're related. I was able to talk to you and only you, because I used a spell to do so. Every time you've seen me, I using the same spell, making sure to disguise my scar."  
Stiles took all of this in rather calmly. He figured that she had some sort of magic when he found out she was real. He only had one question left.  
"Why me? Why did you come to me all those years ago?"  
Chloe heaved a big sigh.  
"All right Stiles this is where it gets complicated. I came to you because I could feel your pain. I could feel your pain because of this necklace," she held up the gold circular disk she always wore. "A very powerful Wiccan, in fact the Alpha before me, gave me this necklace as a way to always find you. No matter where either one of us are, I'd always be able to find you, no matter what."  
"Who gave it to you?"  
"Your mother."

**End Note: I would correct any extra grammar or spelling mistrakes or whatever but honestly right now I really couldn't care less. So please read and review!**


	4. The Explanation

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait. It took me forever to write this and it'll probably take me longer to write the next chapter. I mean I don't even have an idea on how to start it yet. So it'll take me a while for the next chapter. I should remind you that I did say that my updates won't be regular, ever, for anything, unless you want a short choppy thing that I will dislike for the rest of my life. So hopefully you can wait for me to write this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a laptop and ideas that go half way to places and then never finish the journey. Teen Wolf is not mine and it will never be unless I get super rich and buy it which is very unlikely.**

"My mother gave the necklace to you?" Stiles asked, extremely shocked. "My mother was a Wiccan leader? Was she a wolf too? Does that mean I'm a wolf?"

"No, she was just a Wiccan. A very powerful one though. She was leader of my pack."

"Why don't I know this?"

"She left the pack when she had you."

"Does my dad know about this?"

Chloe nodded.

"Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Why'd she leave?"

"Because she was Alpha, her child would be her successor, but only if she had a daughter. But because you're a boy, she had to pick someone else. So she chose me."

"Why couldn't I be the Alpha?"

"Male Wiccans generally don't develop their powers, at all. If they do, they're very unstable with them. I don't know why but that's what happens most of the time. There are exceptions but so very few and the pack couldn't count on you being an exception. She could have stayed but she chose to leave, I don't know why. I was only two when she left, leaving my mother in charge till I was eighteen. But that didn't happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother died before then and I gained the Alpha status."

"Why didn't your mother gain it till you were eighteen?"

"Because our mothers bonded and when your mother died, my mother became catatonic. She basically died when your mother did."

"I was eight when my mother died."

"I was ten."

Stiles looked at her and saw the toll that being Alpha took on her. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to be only ten and have a group of people depend on you to lead. He suddenly felt guilty.

"It's not your fault Stiles. Nothing could have stopped what had happened," Chloe said comfortingly.

"If she hadn't left, would she still be alive?"

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. Nothing can change what happened, no matter how hard you wish. I wish my father hadn't been such an enormous jerk and left my mother for my brother's mother. I wish I had known what to do when I became an Alpha. I wish for many things to change but nothing I do can ever change the past."

Stiles wished he could be reassured by this, but that didn't mean he didn't feel guilty.

"Stop feeling guilty Stiles," she snapped.

Her eyes immediately grew wide after she said this. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"How do you know I feel guilty?"

"It's part of my powers. Each Wiccan has powers that at unique to them. I have control of the elements, earth, wind, fire and water, levitate objects, and empathy."

"Empathy?"

"It means I can feel and control other's people emotions. It was a pain when I first got it because I could feel everyone's emotions. I was a complete mess before I learned to control it. It's come in handy, being an Alpha."

"What powers did my mother have?"

"I'm not completely sure of all the powers she had but I know she could heal others, telepathy and could feel the emotions of people close to her. There might be more but I'm not sure."

"Does that mean that I have those powers?"

She shook her head. "No, the powers you develop are unique to you and only you. If you get those powers, it's just a coincidence."

"How do I know what my powers are?"

"You first have to accept that you are Wiccan. Then you have to be tested with different emotions until something happens."

"So I just have to accept?"

"Yes, but Stiles, I suggest that you wait to accept, think about it before you decide. Whatever you decide, you need to know that you should never, ever be bitten by a werewolf with the intent to be turned. If you do, you'll become insane, and I don't mean rocking back and forth insane. I mean bloodthirsty and killing people left and right, never getting any satisfaction insane. You'll continue to kill people until someone kills you. I don't know why this happens, it just does."

Stiles took a second to digest this information. "Even if I refuse to accept?"

She nodded her head. "You have Wiccan blood in you, that'll never change. You can mate with a werewolf, be born part werewolf, but you can never be bitten."

"Any other information you want to share?"

"Well, if you accept, you'll have a dream that tells you the name of your mate. Almost all Wiccans have this dream, even the wolves in my brother's pack. We're told when we're young, but since you didn't know that you were Wiccan, you'll find out when you accept, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Some Wiccans wait for years to know the name and some never get a name. My mother never got one."

"Did you get one?"

"Yeah. I'm the only one who got both the first and last name of mine."

"Wait, what?"

"Wiccans only get the first name of their mate. I'm the only one to get both names."

"If you only get one name, how are you supposed to know who it is?"

"The whole point of this is that you meet your mate when you meet them. It's so that you don't spend your whole life looking for them. You live your life and when you meet them, you just know."

"Oh. What's the name of your mate?"

"I'm sorry but that's a secret."

"What about your brother?"

"I'm not the one who can tell you. My brother is the only one who can decide who he wants to tell."

"But what if I know who they are?"

"It doesn't matter. I haven't told anyone the name of my mate. I'm the only one who knows the name of my brother's and because it's just a first name, if would be difficult to know if they're it."

Stiles just nodded.

"Think about it Stiles, think about what you're going to decide. But don't decide it on your own, talk to your dad, Scott, people you know."

"Yeah, I will."

"You should probably talk to your dad about our discussion."

"We'll see."

"You shouldn't be mad at him. I'm sure he had a very good reason for keeping it from you."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll see you around Stiles," she said before leaving out the window.

Stiles laid facedown on his bed, his mind trying to figure out what he had heard.

…

Stiles heard his dad come home. He went downstairs to the kitchen, where his dad was.

"Hey Stiles. How was your day with Scott yesterday?"

"It was fine," he said, ignoring the twinge of guilt in his stomach at the lie, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure son," his dad said, turning to face him.

"What do you know about Wiccans?"

He expected his dad to go white-faced, to look shocked. Instead, his dad just sighed and sat down at the table.

"I kinda figured this day would come. Sit down Stiles," his dad said, so Stiles did.

"What do you already know?"

"Mom was a Wiccan and she was the leader but she left when I was born because I was a boy."

"She didn't leave because you were a boy. She could have stayed but she decided to leave because she didn't want you to growing up hoping you'd have powers and being disappointed if you didn't. She wanted you to live a normal life, free from the Wiccan issues."

"Did she have problems with being an Alpha?"

"No, she was a really good Alpha. She would just have to teach her successor on being Alpha and that would take up most of her time away from you."

"But her successor would be clueless when they became Alpha."

"That's why she bonded with her successor's mother. The bond basically wired all the information to the mother. I don't think your mother knew she would die before her successor was ready."

"How old was the successor when mom died?"

"She was two years older than you, so ten I believe. Poor girl, she became Alpha so young. It must have been difficult to her, considering that her father left and her mother would be unhelpful, she must have bad to do it all on her own. Ten years old and having to be responsible for people twice her age."

"Do you ever talk about her?"

"No, your mother lost all contact with the pack when she left. It was her decision though. She just didn't want to drag you into it."

"I've talked to her, Chloe."

That got his dad looking pretty shocked.

"You've talked to Chloe? When?"

"Ever since Mom died. I've been talking to her, believing she was in my head. She's become a sort of friend to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know she was real. I thought she was all in my head. I was worried you were going to take her away or make me take more meds if I told you."

His dad didn't say anything. He knew that what Stiles said was true. He'd think Stiles had a mental problem if he started talking about a girl only he could see.

"Did she tell you about Wiccans?" his dad asked instead.

"Yeah. I just wanted to know why mom left."

"I think I have something that'll explain better than I can."

His dad got up and went to study. Stiles heard him take something from the bookshelf and when he returned, he had a black leather bounded book in his hands. He set it down in front of Stiles. On the cover of the book, in white, was a shield with an S inside it. The book was clasped together by a piece of string.

"What is this?" Stiles asked.

"It's your mother's journal. She kept a record of what happened about a year before we met. The symbol on the front is the emblem of that Pack. It may have changed with the new Alpha, the letter is the first letter of the last name of the Alpha. The clan's name is the last name of the Alpha."

"Why is it an S?"

"Your mother's maiden name started with a S. When we got married, the Wiccan clan's name was changed to Stilinski."

"Did mom know you were her mate?"

"I see Chloe explained that process to you."

"Uh… sort of."

"Yeah, your mom knew that. She told me that after we were dating for a while."

Stiles didn't know what to ask next. There was too much information to process in one day. He found out his mom was Wiccan and so was he, if he accepts it.

"Chloe said I can have powers if I accept my Wiccan heritage."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. I want to but Chloe said I shouldn't rush into it."

"I think she's just making sure you're doing it for the right reasons. Because once you're made your decision, you can't change your mind. If you accept, you have to train, and even if it gets difficult, you can't turn away."

"Mom did."

"She didn't turn away her powers, she just left the pack. She still had her powers; she just never practiced them once she left. She didn't want to have that life anymore. I can't really explain it very well; I don't know what she was thinking. I think you should read the journal to get a better understanding."

"I think I'll read in my room."

"Okay. I really wish you didn't find out this way. Your mother didn't want you to think about what you would have. I've wanted to tell you but she made me promise not to tell you anything unless you asked first."

"It's all right Dad. I kinda understand. I'm gonna go read the journal."

"Well I have paperwork to gill and ease files to go over."

Stiles nodded and got up. He went to his room, sat on his bed and opened the journal. He stared at the first page for a few seconds, staring at the words. This was his mother's, her handwriting. At one point, her warm hand had moved across the page, writing those words. Stiles could feel tears forming in his eyes. The fact that his mother would never write in this again hit him and he felt immense sadness. He shook his head, trying to shake away the feeling. He focused his concentration to read the words.

_Dear Diary I guess,_

_I've never really had a diary before but it's practically tradition to do these. Meredith told me that I just write what happens in my life, but not much does happen. So this journal might be a little bare. But onwards I guess._

I was strange for Stiles to read this. His mother never really seemed unsure of anything. He wondered how old she was when she started this, and who Meredith was. He read on.

_I guess I should start by saying that my name is Catherine Summers. I'm the leader of the Summers. I guess I could also explain that the name of the clan is the last name of the current leader, which is me. I already said that, didn't I? Anyways, I'm nineteen years old and I saw my mate for the first time yesterday._

Stiles stopped here for a second. This was the first time his mother saw his dad. This was the beginning of the how the parents met story. He took a moment to process this before going on.

_Almost every Wiccan, at age four, learn the first name of their mate. There a few exceptions, like my good friend, Meredith. She's a year older than me and she's never gotten her name. She isn't too distraught over this, at least around me she isn't. I wish I know how she felt behind closed doors. That's one of the limits of my empathy power. When I express my sorrow over her misfortune, she just says that there's always a reason behind everything, and even though she doesn't have a name right now, she might get one later. When she tells me this, I feel like she's hiding something. She's a bit clairvoyant, so she knows what the future might hold. That's one of the reasons I'm glad she's my friend._

_Meredith is such a calm person, logical and caring. Ever since I inherited my status a year ago, she's stopped me from making horrible mistakes, using both her visions and her logic. She always has a level head, even in a crisis. I'm so very glad she's my friend._

Meredith was his mother's closest friend. Stiles wonders if Meredith was Chloe's mother, the one who became catatonic. She seemed really nice, and if she was around, she could probably be helpful in this situation.

_Wow, I got off topic. Anyways, when I was four, I was given the name, John. Just John, since we only get the first name. There's a reason behind this but I've never been told. Ever since I've got this name, I've been dreaming about meeting this John. After all these years, I am able to put a face to the name._

_I was doing my training when I shot my arrow too far into the forest behind the training arena. I went to retrieve it when I heard voices nearby. Curious, I went towards the noise. The voices were coming from a group of people who were walking on the trail. I could see them but they couldn't see me. There were an add number of boys and girls, which meant that every boy had a girl on his arm, except for him. My mate. He was alone with no girl hanging on his arm. They were discussing something but I couldn't really hear them. I wanted to follow them but I had to get back to my training. So instead, I stared at them until they left my view line._

_When I made it back to the training arena, everyone could tell that I finally saw my mate. I was ecstatic and I couldn't stop smiling. I got to leave training early and went to talk with the council. We discussed what had happened, and how I could get to know my mate so that we could be together. We talked for an hour before they let me go. I can't really remember what we talked about and honestly, I didn't care. I saw my mate! He was so handsome and tall. I can't really describe him except to say that he was absolutely perfect. Now all I need to do is make him fall in love with me, and then everything will be perfect._

_I don't really know what else to say. That's all that happened to me today, so I guess I'm done with this entry. Meredith says I should sign the end of this with a sincerely and my name. I don't know why but I guess I should. So…_

_Sincerely,_

_Catherine Summers_

Stiles stopped reading after this. He wanted to read more, but at the same time he didn't. Just reading this entry was a lot of information to take in. He closed the book and lay down. He closed his eyes and tried to process this information. He stayed like that until he fell asleep, dreaming of his mother.


	5. Changing

**A/N: Sorry for the time it took for me to get this up. It just took a while for me to write because of my stupid muse. Like I said before, you really shouldn't expect anything regular here cause my muse is a bitch and hates me. So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Chloe and her storyline because I had a burst of creativity when I planned this story which is really weird for me. **

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a pebble hitting his window. He got up and went to it, finding Scott at the ground. Stiles opened up his window and took a step back. In less than a minute, Scott was in Stiles' room.

"Hey man, what's up?" Stiles asked, a bit confused as to why Scott was there.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

He sighed. "And you couldn't wait until morning?"

"No."

Stiles gave Scott a pointed look and received one in return. Stiles sighed.

"All right, fine. If you really wanna know, I'm…. not really okay."

"Is it because of what happened with the Alpha? Are you in pain? Cause I can help if-"

"No. It's not that. It's Chloe."

"Chloe?" Scott grinned at Stiles. "What, do you like her? Cause I mean, you just found out she was real like two days ago after thinking for years she was in your head."

He rolled his eyes, "No, I don't like her like that. It's just what she told me," Stiles said as he sat down on his bed.

"What did she tell you?" Scott asked sitting next to him.

Stiles grabbed his mother's journal and held it in his lap.

"What's that?"

Stiles traced the edges of the cover with a fingertip. "It's my mom's journal she had when she was young. Turns out she was a Wiccan."

"Like Chloe?"

"Yeah, like Chloe." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "It also means that I'm Wiccan."

"You're a Wiccan? Really?"

"Yeah, really. I've never had any special powers or anything because I didn't know about it. My mom left her clan because…"

"Because why?" Scott asked softy. He knew that Stiles' mother was a sensitive topic for him but that didn't stop his curiosity.

Stiles sighed. "It turns out that my mom wasn't just any kind of Wiccan, she was the leader of her clan. Since she was leader, her child was going to be the leader after her. But males generally don't have Wiccan abilities, and the few that do are pretty unstable. It's apparently very rare for a male to have Wiccan powers and be stable. Since I was a boy, the clan couldn't afford to wait and see what I would become, so instead, my mother chose Chloe to be her successor. Then she left the clan to raise me as a normal child because she didn't want me growing up, thinking about what could happen or that I was expected to have powers or anything."

"But your mom died when you were eight."

"Yeah."

"And how old was Chloe? Because she doesn't seem to be that much older than us."

"She was ten when she became leader of the clan. It turns out that our mothers were magically bonded so when my mom died, her mom became an empty shell."

Scott eyes widened. "She didn't have anyone?"

"I don't know. I think it's hard for her to talk about."

"What about your dad?"

Stiles looked over in confusion. "What about him?"

"Does he know about all this Wiccan stuff?"

"Yeah, of course he does." He replied, shrugging. "He never told me because my mom didn't want me to know. She wanted me to be normal."

"So what now? Are you gonna gain magical powers?"

"I don't know. Chloe said I have a choice. I can accept that I'm a Wiccan and gain my powers or I can reject it and go stay the same. The only thing is that no matter what I choose, I can never be bitten by a werewolf, or I'll go murderous crazy."

"What are you gonna choose?"

"I dunno. My dad gave me my mom's journal so that it could help me decide but all it's done in make me really confused."

"You choose what you want, not what others want. That's the only way you'll know it's right."

"Wow Scott, that's pretty deep even for you."

"Shut up," Scott said, lightly shoving Stiles.

Stiles laughed and pushed him back.

"Hey, I should go. You should get some rest." Scott declared walking towards Stiles' window.

"Well, I was before someone decided to wake me up," Stiles retorted as Scott climbed out.

Stiles heard him laugh before he jumped down. Stiles closed the window and laid back down on his bed. He looked at his mother's journal, thinking about the decision that lay ahead until he fell back asleep.

…

Compared to the last two days Stiles, the next few days were pretty uneventful. He hadn't heard from Chloe since that night. He had read a few more entries from his mom's journal and talked to his dad about the whole Wiccan thing. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to accept. Accepting being a Wiccan meant he'd be able to have a connection with his mother. After about two weeks of him thinking about it, he came to a decision. But there was something he needed to do first.

…

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Stiles asked, stopping his dad on the way to work.

His dad looked up and nodded. "Of course Stiles, what is it?"

"There's something I want to get off my chest."

His dad sat silently waiting for Stiles to speak.

"Um…There are werewolves in Beacon Hills."

"I know that Stiles."

"Really? How?'

"Your mother was the one who told me. It's not uncommon for Wiccans and werewolves to be acquaintances. I assume you're talking about the Hale family of course? But the real question is: how do you know about werewolves?

"Uh… because Scott's one."

"Scott's a werewolf," his dad repeated slowly.

"Yeah, Peter Hale bit him. And Jackson's one too…"

"And…"

"Isaac."

"Isaac Lahey? Was he also bitten by Peter Hale?"

"No. Derek bit him."

"Derek? But only Alpha's can… oh, I see. I guess this is how you know Derek and all that stuff you've been hiding from me?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you before…"

"Before what Stiles?" his dad asked, before immediately continuing, "You're going to accept aren't you?"

"Yeah. I just- I wanna be closer to mom, you know?"

"I get it Stiles. Just be careful okay? I know Chloe's going to train you and-"

"Train me?"

He nodded. "To control whatever powers you receive and I'm pretty sure she's going to teach you how to defend yourself. She's the only who can train you."

"I promise I'll be careful dad."

"All right, well, I have to go back to the station. I'd better not hear you getting into any trouble all right?"

"I won't. Bye dad."

"I'll see you later Stiles," he called as he walked out the front door.

Stiles sat for a moment before calling Chloe from his cell. She showed up at his house within seconds. They went up to Stiles' room.

"What's up Stiles? You given any thought as to what your decision is?"

"Yeah. I want to accept."

"Are you sure? Because once you do, you can never change your mind."

"Yeah."

Chloe sighed. "All right. Let's sit down."

"What name do you usually go by?" Chloe asked.

"Stiles."

"All right give me your hands and repeat after me. 'I, Stiles Stilinski, hereby accept my Wiccan heritage…'"

"I, Stiles Stilinski, hereby accept my Wiccan heritage…"

"'and accept whatever powers I possess and not to use them for selfish needs'"

"and accept whatever powers I possess and not to use them for selfish needs."

"There you go Stiles. You're now a Wiccan. I'll start training you as soon as possible."

He looked up sharply and frowned. "Wha- You mean we can't start today?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired and I don't want to. I also want you to have your mate dream first."

"Mate dream?"

"Yeah, you know, the dream most Wiccans get where they discover the name of their mates."

"Why do you want me to have the dream first?"

"I don't know. Just because." Chloe shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go home now, bye!"

And quicker than he could blink, Chloe was out the door.

Later that night, Stiles was asleep in his room. He was dreaming he was in the school hallways, but they were empty. He was walking along when he noticed a woman facing away from him. Her brown hair was long and flowing.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked.

The lady turned around.

"Mom?"

His mother smiled. "Stiles."

They hugged.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I believe someone's about to receive the name of his mate."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. If you didn't, you'll never get the feeling you get when you meet them."

"The feeling?"

"The feeling." She repeated, a serene smile on her face. "The knowing that this is who you're gonna spend the rest of your life with."

Stiles sighed. "All right fine, who is it?"

"Well that's interesting. Only one person ever got the full name of their mate before and that was Chloe. Interesting."

"What does it mean?"

"No idea. Just interesting." She paused for a minute thinking.

"Mom, the name."

"All right, sorry. The name of your mate is Derek Hale."


	6. The Training

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long it just took a while to get down and stuff. But unfortunately, the next chapter might take a while because I haven't gotten any of it down because my muse has decided not to cooperate. I'm trying to force it but it's a pesky one. So please bear with me as I try to get the next chapter. I also fear that next few chapters might be fillers cause there's some stuff I wanna get out of the way before I get to the good stuff like maybe get a plot line going instead of just background stuff. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Any kind of review is helpful especially constructive criticism ones. So please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Like always I own nothing. Well maybe the Wiccan details and Chloe but that's only because it came from my brain. **

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Derek Hale is your mate," she repeated. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf. He's also a pain in the ass."

She smiled wryly. "Well seeing as he's your mate, you'd better get used to him."

Stiles shook his head emphatically. "No, no, there's gotta be some kind of mistake. Derek can't be my mate."

"There's never been a mistake," she tutted gently.

"There's always a first time for everything," Stiles desperately tried to clutch at straws in hopes for this to not be true.

"Not this time Stiles. Next time you see him, you'll know that there wasn't any kind of mistake."

"How will I know that?"

"You'll feel it." His mom told him, a serene smile ghosting her face. "You'll get a good feeling inside of you when you see him again. It's not very easy to describe."

"So, I'll see Derek and just fall in love?"

"Basically."

"But-"

"No buts Stiles sweetie. You and Derek will be together, no if, ands, or buts about it."

"But what I don't like him?"

"It's very rare for two mates to not like each other," she explained patiently. "A mate is chosen for a person who is compatible for them. So you need to really know Derek before you can make up your mind."

Stiles nodded. He didn't really like this but he had a feeling he had no choice.

"Now you need to wake up so you can go to school."

"But I just went to sleep," Stiles said, confused.

"Time is different in your dreams. It may seem like it's been a few minutes but really it's been hours. Now you need to wake up so you can go and be great. Train with Chloe and get to know Derek. Just know that I'll always be with you, wherever you go."

He nodded, not wanting to say goodbye just yet. "Bye Mom," he whispered

She cupped his chin gently, just like she used to, before pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "Bye Stiles."

Stiles immediately woke up. He sat up and began to go over the dream.

After so long, he had seen his mom again and she told him that he was going to spend the rest of his life with a guy who could barely stand him. How was he supposed to spend the rest of his life like that? There must have been some sort of mistake, or maybe there was another Derek Hale somewhere. Maybe his mate was a different Derek Hale, one that he'd never met. He nodded to himself. Yeah, that had to be it.

Thinking that over in his head sounded so stupid. He was going to fall for Derek Hale, the sourwolf with dry humor. The Derek Hale who didn't care about anyone but himself. The Derek Hale who constantly looked down on him. The Derek Hale who tried to save him when he got kidnapped. Stiles paused in his musings. Maybe Derek wasn't so bad after all, though it seemed like Stiles didn't have much of a choice in this.

"Stiles?" he heard his dad call from downstairs, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Dad?" Stiles said, sticking his head out the door.

"Get ready. You have school remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting ready."

Stiles drove the thoughts about the dream away and instead focused on getting ready. In less than an hour, Stiles was ready and going to school. It was strange; Stiles had basically become something else but he didn't feel any different. He felt like he always did, even with his feelings toward Derek. As soon as he parked his car, Scott came up to him.

"Hey man," Scott said as Stiles got out of his car.

"Hey what's up?" Stiles replied as they started walking towards the school.

"Nothing much. How about you? Did you make a decision about… you know?" Scott was cautious about asking because he didn't want to pry but he really wanted to know what Stiles' decision was.

"Yeah."

"And?"

He nodded. "I accepted. I'm a Wiccan now."

"Cool," Scott grinned, "So, like, what powers do you have?"

Stiles shrugged. "I have no idea. I have to train with Chloe to know them."

"When are you going to train with her?"

"No idea. I accepted just last night."

"Oh, well why don't you ask her yourself?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked in the direction that Scott was and saw Matthew and Chloe exiting from the front office. Chloe had managed to cover her scar on her eye. She caught Stiles' eyes and smiled. Stiles smiled back.

"Did she say she was going to our school?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head, dragging his gaze away from the girl. "No, she didn't tell me."

"Maybe you should go ask her."

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Stiles walked up to Chloe and Matthew. "What are guys doing here?"

"Going to school," Chloe replied a trace of sarcasm evident in her voice.

"No, I mean, why are you going to school?" Stiles clarified.

She rolled her eyes once more. "To get an education, obviously," she stressed on the word obviously, her smart-ass nature showing.

"Seriously?"

"Well since we're staying here for a while, it'd be kind of weird if we didn't." Chloe shrugged. "Also this way, we can get to know you better."

"But you already-"

"Who are they?" Matthew asked.

Stiles turned to see who Matthew was referring to. Jackson, Lydia, Danny, and Allison were standing by the lockers.

"Uh that's Jackson, Lydia, Allison, and Danny."

"Danny? Which one's that?"

"Uh, the one wearing the blue shirt, why?" Stiles asked, turning back to Matthew.

Stiles recognized that glassy-eyed look that Matthew just adopted. It was the same one that he caught Scott wearing whenever Allison was near, and the one his dad often gave the hamburger joint across the street from the precinct.

"Uh, Matthew?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Matthew said, snapping out his thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course I am," he insisted, a faint blush making its way across his cheeks. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You looked like you were in a trance."

"Oh that. That was nothing. I need to go to class." Matthew said, rushing off without another word.

Stiles looked at Chloe. She didn't seem too phased by what had just happened.

"Uh, what was that about?" Stiles asked her.

She scrunched up her nose. "Ah, it was nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing."

"Nothing important then. So was there a reason you came up to me or did you just want to interrogate me?"

Stiles nodded at the abrupt change in subject. "Uh, yeah. I wanted to know when we were gonna start training."

"Oh, uh, are you doing anything after school today?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"All right well then after school, go to my house and we'll start. There's my address. I'll see you later okay?"

"Uh, okay?"

Without another word, Chloe walked in the direction that Matthew had gone.

Stiles looked at the paper Chloe had given him. He was so confused as to what had happened and something told him that he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. So instead, he went to class, driving the scene out of his head.

…

At the end of the day, Stiles walked to his jeep. Scott came rushing over to him.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Scott asked.

"I gotta meet Chloe at her house to train. Why?"

"Derek wanted us to go over to talk about something. I'll just tell him that you can't come."

"Yeah, okay."

Scott nodded, drumming his fingers on the car door anxiously. "Should I tell him about the Wiccan thing or?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, let's wait with that. At least until I've got some actual powers."

"All right man. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye."

Stiles drove over to Chloe's house, glad that he could avoid Derek, so he didn't have to worry about the whole mate thing. He'd deal with that another time.

Chloe and her brother lived in a small one-story house on the edge of the forest. There was a large fence surrounding the back yard.

Stiles knocked on the front door, and Chloe opened the door. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a tank top and sweats.

"Hey Stiles, come on in," she said, stepping aside.

"All right, you need to change clothes before we can start," Chloe said as they walked through the house.

"Why do I need to change?"

"Because I'm not just gonna help you with your powers, I'm also gonna train you in combat so you can defend yourself. You're going to get really sweaty and you're going to be moving a lot. You need to change into clothes that won't restrict your movements and I don't think you want to sweat in those."

"I don't have anything else."

Chloe grabbed a pair of sweats and T-shirt that was on the table. "I guessed that, so take Matthew's."

Stiles took them. "Where is he? Is he going to train with us?"

"Studying. And he might join us in training after you've been training for a while."

"Oh, all right."

"You can change in the bathroom there. I'll be in the backyard."

Stiles changed and met Chloe outside. The backyard was a large empty clearing with a bit of concrete that extended from the house to about 2 yards out. Chloe was standing in the middle of the clearing, facing the fence.

"Okay here I am," Stiles said.

Chloe turned around and smiled.

"All right, let's get started."

Stiles nodded, awkwardly swinging his arms back and forth. "What are we starting with?"

"Let's start with figuring out what your powers are."

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"Most Wiccan powers are first derived from emotions," she explained. "Once we figure out the emotions that trigger our powers, that's when we can learn how to control them."

"Most?"

"There are certain powers that aren't triggered by emotions, they're just there, like empathy and premonitions."

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

"So now, what I'm going to do is give you different types of emotions and see what happens."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, I'll either use my empathy to drag these emotions to the surface or do something to make you feel them."

"Uh, okay."

"All right, let's start with anger. A lot of Wiccans' power derives from anger."

Chloe came up to Stiles and lightly shoved him, barely moving him.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Uh, what are you doing?"

She huffed softly, brushing a stray hair from her face. "Trying to make up angry, so shut up."

She shoved him again and paused for a response, repeating it when she got nothing.

"All right nothing's happening. Can we stop now?" Stiles asked.

"Nope. You're not getting angry," she replied, shoving him again.

"You are irritating me."

"Not enough." She shoved him again.

"Okay seriously, stop it."

"Nope."

Chloe shoved him again a little harder this time. Stiles was getting angry.

"Stop it," he cried

"There, let yourself get angry," she half-cheered, before moving to shove him again.

"I said stop!" Stiles snapped.

Something like a force field erupted from Stiles, causing Chloe to fly backwards and land on her back on the ground.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" Stiles cried, rushing over.

"It's all right. You're not the first to do that," Chloe replied, getting up.

"Well, it seems like you can generate a sort of force field around you, pushing away anyone in front of you," Chloe said.

"And it's triggered by anger?"

"Yeah."

"How can I control it?"

"Well at first, you'll have to tap into your anger to trigger it, but after a while, you should be able to trigger it at will."

"Does anger trigger anything for you?"

Chloe held out her palm and a flame ignited on it.

"Anger triggered my fire. I nearly burnt down the training field when I was trying to learn my powers. It was one of the first indicators that I was going to be a powerful Wiccan."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Will I be a powerful Wiccan?"

"You're the child of a Wiccan leader. Wiccan leaders are supposed to be the most powerful Wiccan in the clan. Since you're the child of one, you might become more powerful than me, and I'm the most powerful Wiccan in North America."

"What indicates how powerful a Wiccan is?"

"Our powers. Your mother was powerful because she could heal, hear and control thoughts, and feel the emotions of those closest to her." She closed her hand and the flame disappeared. "I'm powerful because I control the five elements: earth, wind, fire, air, and spirit; in which the spirit control comes from my empathy. I'm also part werewolf and, because Matthew's my brother, we forged a Wiccan and Wolf clan, my Wiccan clan combining with his wolf pack. Wiccans and wolves may get along but they have never forged one clan together. Our combing into one clan caused his wolves to develop Wiccan qualities such as the mate dream and the symbol of the clan on their arms." She rolled up her left sleeve and showed Stiles the mark on her arm. "My Wiccans developed werewolf qualities, such as the eyes changing color and super hearing. That is what considers me as a very powerful Wiccan."

Stiles nodded. "So I could become more powerful than you?"

"Maybe. It's not unheard of for the child of the successor to not be extremely powerful. We'll just have to see. Do you want to continue with the training?"

"Okay, yeah. Let's do this."

Chloe let out a small laugh. "All right. Do you want to pick the emotion or do you want me to?"

"Uh, can we do fear?"

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "Fear? Sure. Is there a particular reason you chose that emotion?"

"Because ever since Scott turned into a wolf, I've been getting scared a lot," he admitted with a small shrug.

"Hmm, all right. For this, I'll have to drag it out to the surface. Are you okay with this?"

Stiles nodded, even though he felt extremely nervous. But as soon as he did, a calming feeling washed over him.

"It's all right, don't be nervous. This isn't my first rodeo," Chloe said.

"Are you doing this?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to be too nervous okay? It might not work if you are."

"Okay. Let's do this."

Chloe walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Close your eyes."

Stiles did and he heard Chloe take a deep breathe.

"All right, I'm gonna start. I'll start little and then gradually increase it, oaky?"

"Okay."

Stiles could feel his fear starting to bubble to the surface, so he forced himself to breathe. He felt the fear slowly increasing and before he knew it, he was back to where he was the year before. Peter running loose, the Kanima, hunters, Gerard, his dad getting hurt, all the events of that year started to flood back and his fear began to increase. His heart began to thump hard and fast, his breathe quickened. But just as soon as it started, it ended with Chloe yelling "OW!" before ripping her hands away.

Stiles opened his eyes. Chloe had jumped back and was holding her hands.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"You burned me." Chloe said slowly.

He looked down at her hands. "How did I do that?"

"It seems that when you get scared, your skin becomes like fire. If anyone tries to touch you, they'll get burned."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, not sure what to say.

"It's all right Stiles," she assured him. "How could you have known? Besides I'll be fine, I've got the werewolf healing.

Stiles nodded. "All powers so far seem to be defensive. Is that normal?"

"Well considering, we've only tackled two emotions, I'd say it's pretty normal. Also, your powers are sometimes a reflection of your personality. For example, my empathy is a reflection of my want to understand people and their motives. I can understand what people do when I know what their emotions are. This also helps me be a leader, since I can settle disputes. Your self-defense powers could be a reflection of how you want to protect people and yourself. If we can train you to expand your force field and hold it out longer, you can fill this want. But you may have more powers and you'll find them if you continue training."

Stiles nodded. "Can my ADHD be reflected in my powers?"

"Maybe. Not all aspects of a personality can be reflected in powers. I can be stubborn if I want to, but none of my powers reflect that. So we'll just have to see."

"Will I get my mother's powers?"

"I've told you before, it's not guaranteed. A child can have powers that their parents had but often they don't. My mother is clairvoyant, but I'm not, not even a little bit. If a child does get a power similar to their parents it's just coincidental. "

"All right. How do you know all this? Is there like a book or something?"

"Uh, sort of. There's a journal from a Wiccan leader who wrote down everything she did to train her people. Almost every Wiccan leader in the world has a copy of this journal. We use it to help us train new Wiccans who join our clan."

"But I'm not in your clan. Why are you training me?" He asked

"Because someone needs to and only a Wiccan leader can train you," she said simply

"And that's it?" Stiles asked, not convinced.

Chloe was silent before sighing. "All right fine. I'm training you because I feel very protective of you, okay? I want to make sure that you're trained by me because that means that you'll get the best training that you can get. Is that a good enough explanation for you?"

"Yep."

"Do you want to keep training your powers or do you want to try fighting?"

He fidgeted slightly. "Uh, actually, I kinda need to get home so I can do my homework."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I may have made a life-changing decision, but I still need to finish school."

Chloe let out a laugh. "Okay, are you good with doing this the same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, tomorrow."

…

Stiles spent the rest of the day doing his homework. He was about the go to bed when he heard his window open. As he turned and saw Derek Hale climbing through the window, he felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness wash over him. Something in him knew that maybe Derek Hale was his mate after all.

"What do you want, Derek?" Stiles asked, turning his back in an attempt to mask what he was feeling for Derek.

"I wanted to know why you didn't come with Scott today."

Stiles shrugged. "I had something else to do."

"What was so important that you couldn't come?"

Stiles turned back to face Derek and frowned. "That's none of your business."

"So you were just being lazy?" Derek asked angrily.

Stiles threw his hands in the air exasperatedly. "Yep, that's it."

"You're lying," he said evenly.

"What do you care?"

Derek pressed his lips together. "You're part of the pack."

"Is that supposed to be a plausible explanation?"

Derek crossed his arm over his chest. "You were supposed to come with Scott."

"Like I said, I had to do something else."

"What was it?"

"And like I said, again, it's none of your business."

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"You're part of the pack," Derek seethed through clenched teeth. "That makes it my business."

Stiles groaned, running a hand over his hair. "Fine, I was with Chloe, okay?"

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Stiles shot back.

"Yes."

"Fine, we were doing Wiccan training."

"Wiccan training? Why were you doing Wiccan training?"

"For fun," Stiles said sarcastically. "Why do you think?"

"You're a Wiccan? Since when?"

"Last night."

"Last night?" For the first time Stiles had ever seen, Derek looked shocked.

"Yep, turns out my mom was a Wiccan and Chloe came here to help me with my decision."

"Your decision?" Derek faltered. "What decision?"

"My decision to accept my Wiccan heritage. If I accepted it, I develop my powers. If I rejected it, I'm still a Wiccan; I'll just have no powers."

"So you accepted? Without consulting with anyone?"

"I wanted to make my decision on my own so it'd be my own decision, not persuaded by anyone else. This way I wouldn't regret my decision since I can't change my mind later."

"So you decided to accept?"

"Yeah, so I could feel closer to my mom. Wouldn't you do anything to feel closer to your family?"

Derek was quiet for a minute. "Yeah, I would. I guess I understand. Just don't know why you wouldn't tell me."

Stiles shrugged. "I didn't think you'd really care."

"You're pack, of course I care. I came to you rescue when you were kidnapped," he muttered quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I forgot to thank you for that."

Derek shook his head. "There was really no need. You've done the same for me."

"Yeah, still… thanks I guess. But I was just about the go to bed so… yeah."

He nodded. "Okay, well I just wanted to check up on you. So I'll see you later then."

"Yeah sure."

As always, Derek left Stiles' room the same way he came in. Stiles sighed and sat down on his bed once Derek was gone. He made it through a conversation with Derek without giving away any indication of his newfound feelings toward him. That was relieving. It had been a long day for Stiles and he was glad to be going to be sleep. Hopefully, he'd have a peaceful sleep.


End file.
